After
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: I've grown up with them all my life. Megumi-san,Yahiko-san,Misao-san,Aoshi-san,and Tsubame-san. 'Kenshin-gumi' they say. But always,they say that it's not the same. My name is Himura Kenji, and this is the story about after...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Moonlightrurouni-chan here^-^ this one would like to say that this one is happy because comeuters no longer hate this one's life. {i.e check the twilight fanfic 'darkest sunrise T_T the better version is called Midnight Dawn. please read if you are a twilight fan :P} this one hopes that you'll all like the story!

...!  
oh and by the way:

DISCLAIMER: this one doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin,not a single piece of it  
although, Ayame-chan, Han'nya-kun, [ the one in my story, not the one in the anime/manga] and the mystery girl are of my imagination, and per usual, are the little voices in the back of my head that won't shut up.

Han'nya-kun: hey! don't you use that language with my sister around :\

Moonlightrurouni- i'm sorryy! -hides face in shame-

Ayame-chan- what's wrong Moony-sama?

moonlight&Han'nya-kun : NOTHING!

AFTER

CHAPTER1-Fighter

"Come on Kenji-sama! I'll race you to the Akabeko" cries Shinomori Ayame. I just rolled my eyes, but start speed walking non-the-less. "Ayame-chan, please slow down! We need not rush." I sigh.

Shinamori Ayame, daughter of Makimachi Misao and Shinamori Aoshi. Takes after her mother rather than her father, similar to her older brother Shinamori Han'nya, except that he takes after his father. Aside from being extraordinarily energetic and enthusiastic she also is bent of calling me 'Kenji-sama'.

"You realize that it's useless." Han'nya-kun says, watching his sister dash away. I snort in agreement. Han-ya is much more mature than his fourteen years, physically and mentally. Already he has surpassed his father, the current okashira of the Oniwanbanshu.

We hear shouts head of us but we pay no heed to them. But when Ayame comes running back, that's when my concern level begins to rise.

"Nee-san! Kenji-sama! There's a fight up ahead! It's bad!" she cries, jumping up into her brother's outstretched arms. "Did you see Yahiko-san or Shinya-kun? They'll probably take care of it." I say soothingly. We needn't to overreact over trivial things.

"They're not there!" she says, anxiously. "Okay Ayame, well check on it." I say, patting her head. Suddenly, we hear a girl's scream, and Han'nya-kun and I race towards the source, finally realizing how serious the situation is.

"No! No hurt nee-san! No hurt nee-san!" a little boy cries, from behind a young girl, who is currently coughing up blood on the ground after being kicked in the gut multiple times. The men standing above her laugh. "Well then your 'nee-san' shouldn't refuse to play with us next time." One of them sneers, slapping the child's face. I'm about to take out my kondaichi, when someone in the shadows of an all mumbles something, distracting the men.

The leader growls and glares at the figure. "What did you say?" when the figure doesn't respond, he goes right up to him and spits at his feet. "If you're going to say something, say it to my face!" he shouts.

"I said." The figure sitting in the shadows says, "If you're going to beat on someone, be a man and beat on someone your own size."

The man grabs his shirt from the front and slams him against the wall. "You dare speak to me, Kaemori Kana, the most feared and most powerful fight merchant in Japan?"

The his angry expression changes from confused to irritated to positively enraged, as the person starts shaking, but not out of fear. But laughter.

Almost faster than I can follow, he ducks under the fight merchant's arm, and throws a wicked punch at his face, sending Kana-san reeling.

"The most powerful and feared fight merchant? Ha. A kitten would be scarier than you." he laughs. "If you're the best fight merchant in Japan, then the Japan that once was must've changed for the worse." He bends down and picks up Kana from his shirt's collar, as easily as he would pick up a barrel of rice. "Sagara Sanouske will forever remain the best fight merchant in the history of Japan." He growls.

"Sagara Sanouske? Who's he?" squeaks Kana. "You honestly don't remember him?" the figure says, sounding cold, but still surprised. "maybe you know him by his other name. Zanza." He smiles as Kana's eyes widen in fear when he recognizes the nickname of one of the most feared fighters in Japan. The figure throws him on the ground. "And this is a simple example of Zanza's true strength." He says backing away a bit. " Futae no Kiwami! Mastery of Two Layers!" he shouts, punching the ground.

Which explodes sending Kana flying.

As the dust settles, I see his silhouette, a jacket billowing around his body, and his arms raised in the air. I become aware of Yahiko-san coming around the corner, and I hear his gasp.

"No! It can't be!" he gasps._ Can't be who?_ I wonder. As the figure turns around, I hear him stutter out, "Sa-sanosuke?"

hee hee hee :P  
sorry about the cliff hanger, this one should be posting the next chapter soon though ^-^

please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! moonlightrurouni here again. before you read this chapter thanks go to all those who have read any of this ones stories, and have sent this one reviews...

this one has just checked the inbox and is reeling due to fact that there are so many emails in it o.O  
once again: THANK YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: this one doesn't own ruroken, but Saya-chan and the others expressed before are of my imagination and won't leave this one alone.

Han'nya-kun: hey, am i no longer worth mentioning?

moonlight: -sticks tounge out at Han'nya- this one is kinda busy, annoy me later.

Han'nya: i'm not annoying :\

Saya-chan- dude, you seriously have to stop getting pissed at Moony-chan, you're not even a major character...

Han'nya-kun: ? since when?

Moonlight: -no comment- please ignore Han'nya and continue reading...this one apoligizes for any spelling errors...this one is a fail...

CHAPTER 2- Not who you expect.

"Sano?" Yahiko-san gasps.

The figure 'harrumphs' "I cannot believe that I'm saying this but he does have a point. Punching with two hands work almost as good as one." He kneels down beside the girl, apparently oblivious to the fact that we are staring dumbstruck at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks gently. The girl nods, but points to the little boy whom I'm assuming is her little brother. "Is…Haru…okay?." she groans, trying to sit up, but he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't sit up. You'll just hurt yourself that way." She turns to the boy standing beside her. "You really tried to protect you Nee-san back there." He says patting the little boy on the head. He nods, but you can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I want to protect Nee-san, but Nee-san won't let me." he says, crying. "You can protect her. But you should learn how to protect her properly first, so that you will be able to protect yourself as well as her." he smiles. "I heard that there's a really good dojo around here. Kamiya Kashin-ryu or something like that?"

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko-san shouts, his frustration at his old friend and mentor beginning to show. He still doesn't react. A look of extreme irritation towards Sanouske-san appears on Yahiko-san's face and I realize what's going to happen before it does.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS BIRD-HEAD TURN AROUND ALREADY!" Yahiko-san yells at the top of his lungs, conking Sanosuke-san on the back of his head with his sakaboto.

"Ow!" he yelps, and I'm surprised that he sounded extraordinarily feminine for a moment. "Geeze! I heard you the first time! But did it ever occur to you that I'm not 'Sanosuke'?" he shouts, turning around, and I realize that 'he' is in fact a 'she'.

Yahiko-san looks taken aback. "Hai. I apologize.. but your fighting style, it's so similar to-"

"Sano?" I hear my mother shout, running around the corner, with father, Tae-san and Tsubame-san in tow.

"For the last time, I am not who you think I am!" she shouts angrily.

"She certainly acts like Sano." I hear father say quietly.

She glowers at him, and he raises his hand up in surrender. "And may I ask you, who exactly are you people and why are you so interested in me?" she demands.

"Why don't we go to the Akabeko to discuss more." Suggests Tae-san, sensing the high tension that is radiating from the girl. The girl's eyebrows rise. "Wait, you know where the Akabeko-as in the restaurant-is?" she asks.

"Yes, we work there." Answers Tae-san. She smiles. "Excellent. I'm supposed to give something to someone who works there."

"Then, why don't we all go now?" says Tsubame-san, and we all walk towards the Akabeko, the adults, with joyful, but puzzled expressions, leaving Han-ya and myself, totally and utterly confused.

Ayame-chan, and the little oblivious devil that she is, is walking beside, the mystery girl and chatting about things unknown.

"Ahh, so this is the Akabeko." Mystery girl says, gazing up at the Akabeko's store sign. She turns around and smiles at us. "Arigato. Thank you for showing me the way here." She bows, and I see that on the back of her jacket, there's an 'Aku' painted onto it's back. "I know that you've already done me a favour today, but could you please tell me if you know someone who works here called Tae-san?"

a look of surprise passes over Tae-san. "That is me." she says. "Why? Do you have something to tell me?"

"No. but I have something for you." She says. "Let's go inside, shall we?" she walks into the Akabeko, not bothering to check if we're following.

"There you are! We were wondering what was taking you so long!" cries Misao-san, as she waves at us from her booth, where she's sitting with Aoshi-san. Both of their eyes widen as they see her. "Sanosuke?" they both say at the sane time.

She smacks her head with her hand. "For the last time, I am NOT that bird-head!" she growls. But either way, she sits down, and begins to rummage around in her bag.

"Ah hah!" and with flourish she pulls out a little bag and hands it to Tae-san.

She takes it uncertainly. "What exactly is this for?" she asks. Mystery girl takes a deep breath and leans back against the wall. "I maybe a stranger to you, but if what that bird-head told me about is still accurate since the last time he was here, you're all still probably part of the 'Kenshin-gumi' right?" she says arching an eyebrow at all of us, who are staring back at her dumbstruck. _Kenshin-gumi? What in the name of Kami is she talking about?_ But this news seem to have a profound effect on the adults.

"Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and occasionally Misao, Aoshi and Saitou right?" she says, counting each person with her fingers.

Father nods. "How do you know about this?" he asks.

She smiles, and shows us her jacket, and their eyes widen when they see the 'Aku' on the back. "I know all of your names, except, you," she nods at Han'nya-kun, "And you," she nods at me, "And you already introduced yourself to me," she grins at Ayame-chan. "But I doubt that you know mine. Unless you've already guessed."

"No!" mother gasps, recognition showing plain on her face. "You can't be!"

mystery girl winks at her. "Oh yes I am. You've guessed right." She laughs at their stunned expressions. "That likeness to that 'Bird-head' that you keep talking about? Yeah. He's my dad. My name is Sagara Saya."

See you next chapter!- MoonlightRurouni

Please R&R constructive criticisim welcome


	3. Chapter 3

this one said to ones self "No more posts until you finish the next chapter"  
but does this one have any will power?  
nope, none what so ever.  
so here you go, second post of the day, and please don't abandon this one because it's taking a while to write the next chapter(s).

Disclaimer: no this one still doesn't own Ruroken... AND TO THE VOICES IN THIS ONE'S HEAD PLEASE BE QUITE FOR NOW! I'M IN A RUSH!

...

CHAPTER 3- Bird-head

The aldult gawk at her, when I finally understand exactly what's going on here.

This girl claims to be the daughter of one of my father's greatest allies from back when he had to fight Shishio Makoto, and when he had to fight Yukashiro Enishi. Sagara Sanouske, the one bearing the word 'evil' on his back.

"You're…Sanosuke's…DAUGHTER?" Tae-san stammers out. "Then what's this?" she asks holding the bag up, confused.

"Open it." Saya says. When Tae-san opens it, her eyes widen even more. "What is it Tae-san?" my mother asks. Tae-san nembly hands over the bag to my mother, who's mouth drops open. "Is this…?" she asks Saya bewilderedly. Saya starts laughing again. "Baka. I should never bet against that Bird-head ever again." She sighs. "He guessed right. And that's what you think it is by the way. And by the way, dad said that he didn't steal it. He earned all that money while we traveled the world together."

"SANO'S PAYING OFF HIS TAB AT THE AKABEKO?" Tae-san and my mother shriek simultainously.

"What?" asks father. "There's no way this can me the Sanosuke that we know! He must have gotten a disease while he was away from Japan!" my mom shrieks, shaking my father violently by his shoulders. "Ororo!"

Saya grins cockily. "Nope. Dad never got sick on our travels. Trust me he'll be coming soon. He just had a bit of business to do somewhere else. He said something about checking up on someone to make sure that they got to Tokyo. "There's something else for all of you there too.

Yahiko-san makes a grab for the bag, and rummages around in it, and pulls out a slip of paper addressed to all of them. "Read it!" says Tsubame-san eagerly. Yahiko-san clears his throat and begins reading the letter.

_Hey everyone!_

_Assuming that the little peacock-head _("Speak for yourself you rooster-head." Mutters Saya indigniantly.)_ makes it to Tokyo alright, you won't be too surprised when I stop by the Dojo in about a weeks time. Assuming that she doesn't make it on time, well, lets just say that you should be on your toes for a while._

_I know that everyone's gone their separate ways, but could you do me a favour and get the vixen, and weasel-girl _("Will that bird-head ever let that go?" Misao-san grumbles.) _to come over? I have afew surprises for you guys and I'd rather them be there at the time._

_So, anyway, I'm hoping that Peacock-head got there on time, and I apoligize for any crazy things that she decides to do. Kids. Speaking of which, almost 20 years have passed Kaoru, you better have something to show off to me. if I start sneezing a lot in one day, then I know that you got the letter._

_I'll see you in a week,_

_-Sagara Sanosuke._

"Nee-san, who's Sawara?" asks Ayame-chan. "I don't know. I don't think that I've ever met him before either." Han'nya-kun says looking at me. I shake my head. I don't remember anything about him, aside from stories that my mother has told me about him.

I glance at Saya, and I see some of the features that my parents told me about when they've previously spoke of Sagara-san. Aside from the obvious messy hair, she has the eyes of a fighter. Always glancing around the room, seemingly due to the fact that she has nothing else better to do, but she's really looking for someone or something to punch. The cocky attitude.

"I know that this is pretty big." Saya says. "I'm gonna head out, I'll stop by the dojo sometime." She stands up and walkes towards the door.

"Saya-chan!" says mother, grabbing her arm as she passes by. "Why don't you just stay at the dojo with us?"

"Nah. Besides, I know that my dad mooched off you a lot, and I know that most people think that I'm my father's girl, but I'd rather set a good example. I'm also meeting up with someone, and I gave her the address of my dad's old place." She smiled. "Don't worry Kaoru-san, I'll be fine." She walks out the door. "I'll be seeing you later everyone."

We all sit in silence for a moment. "I never thought that Sano of all people would have a kid." Says Tsubame-san, "Especiall while he was traveling."

I glance at father, who is sitting quietly, deep in thought. "This one hasn't traveled very much, but has met a person from another island off the continent. Her name was Chesa and although she could speak Japanese fluently, she told this one that her original language was Tagalog. This one vaguely remembers her teaching this one afew phrases in her native language and was told that the word for 'happy' is 'saya'."

"So are you saying that Sano traveled to this island, met someone, had a kid and named her 'happy?" Yahiko-san says skeptically. Father nods. "Somewhat unlikely, but still possible."

"Kenshin, when did you meet this person?" mother asks. He touches his face absently, stroking the cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and mother falls silent.

I sigh exasperatedly. They've never told me that story. They've told me every single thing of their past. About Shishio Makoto and is crazed plan to return Japan to the caos of the Bakumatsu, about how Shinamor Aoshi-san used to be father's enemy, about how mother first met father when her dojo was about to be taken over by the Hiruma brothers, but nothing. Absolutely nothing about his past before that. No explanation about exactly why we all go to the grave site of father's old friend. No explanation why everyone says that my father is the number one swordsman in Japan and yet I have no memory of him wielding a sword, aside from helping me or one of the other dojo's students occasionally. No explaination why father always goes silent when I ask him about that scar. No explaination why everyone seems to know the story but will never tell us for some bizarre reason, always saying ' you're parents will tell you when the time is right'.

And I hate all of them for it.

Oh and by the way, thank you for all of the reviews, and this one will try to meet your expectations...  
and this one also apoligizes if it takes too long for the next chapter to come out... thisone will try to type faster,...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! moonlightrurouni here! before anything else this one would like to apoligize for spelling errors T_T**  
**this one fails at spell check, but on the bright side, Aisim-_sama_ has graciously agreed to look over this one's writing before it being posted.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ONE DOESN'T OWN RUROKEN.**

CHAPTER 4- Meeting upw

After eating at the Akabeko, I decided to see if I could find Saya again. Father and mother have taken me to Sagara-san's place before, but I'm still not entirely sure which house is his. I'm tempted to see if I can find Katsu-san, a supposed survivor of the Sekiho army, when I see a hooded figure walking swiftly towards the darker, more sinister parts of the area. I decide to follow.

I'm rewarded when I see the figure knock on the door and I see Saya open the door. "Saya-chan." The figure says. I'm surprised to see Saya squeal and jump up and wrap her arms around the person's neck. "Ryder!" she cries happily, but then starts speaking in a foreign language that I don't recognize. I catch a few words, but the only thing that I am sure they are talking about is her father.

"Did you see Kisuki-chan on your way here?" Saya asks, switching back to Japanese.

"Yes, but she said that her father wished to visit her aunt's grave in Kyoto before coming to Tokyo. Something about him not being ready to see Hitokiri Battosai again." I stiffen at these words. _Hitokiri Battosai? The famous hitokiri from the Bakumastu? He's here? In Tokyo?_ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Saya talking again.

"Don't call him that." Saya scolds Ryder, "My father knew him. He positively resented that name. He told me that's why he became rurouni. Because he wanted to pay for his crimes committed while he was hitokiri. And for that I respect Kenshin-sama."

I'm barely paying attention to her final words. All that I am thinking about is how absurd it sounds to hear that a ruthless killer would want to atone for his 'crimes' as Saya calls it. but that's when it hit's me. she said 'Kenshin-sama'. _Does she mean…what I think she means? No. that's impossible. My father. My frail, weak, not-even-able-to-hold-a-sword of a father cannot be the famed Hitokiri Battosai!_

"He can't be." I growl. Saya's eyes, widen when she sees me standing in the shadows, and I am pinned to the wall behind me by a shruiken, thrown by Ryder.

"Wait! Ryder! Stop!" she says, grabbing his arm, as he reaches into his jacket for another shruiken. "I know him. He's Kenshin-sama's son."

Ryder's eyes widen when he makes the connection. The small-ish stature, (I hate my dad for passing that on to me…) the bright red hair. He realizes who I am.

"My apologizes Kenji-sama." He says bowing. I can easily tell that he was born here, despite the fact that he wears clothes similar to those from the continent.

"What do you know about this 'Battosai'?" I hiss dangerously, throwing back his shruiken, which he catches expertly, while it's still in the air. I make a mental note that this man-although younger than me by three years-can still be a large threat to my life if I pushed him.

He seems surprised, but annoyed at my question. "Kenji-sama, do you not know? Your father-" Saya, puts her hand on Ryder's shoulder, stopping him from speaking. "This isn't the time nor, place to speak of these things. Come inside. Now." She says.

I follow her cautiously, sneaking a glance at Ryder. His name doesn't suggest it, but I can tell that he is at least half-Japanese. Although his facial features are of a young fifteen-year-old Japanese swordsman, his eyes are a bright hazel colour, and his hair is a tawny yellow colour, similar to a lion's pelt. Although. I can't really talk.

We enter the room and I'm surprised to find that it's relatively clean inside. Saya sits down, and she gestures for Ryder and I to do the same.

"Now." She says as she pours some tea for us. "Where were we?"

"You said something about my father…and the Battousai." I say, guarded.

I hear Ryder snort behind me. "He doesn't know. I can't believe that he doesn't know." I turn around and give him an icy glare. He doesn't flinch at all, but smiles wickedly. "I doubt that you know who I am." He says. I say nothing, but continue glaring at him. "Ryder-kun, I swear, if you decide to test you're father's technique on Kenji-sama, I _will_ hurt you." Saya threatens. Ryder stands down, but is still glaring at me.

Saya takes a deep breath and asks. "Do you know everything about you're father's past?"

I shake my head, hating that they know more about my father than I do.

"I'm surprised that they didn't tell you. Aren't samurai considered adults when they're fifteen? What are you now? Seventeen? Eighteen?" Ryder scoffs, but winches when Saya hits him.

I'm glad that she hit him first because I can't take his taunts. If I didn't know better I'd think that he was Sagara-san's son, not Saya. And I'd hate to admit that I'm nineteen.

"I think that I understand that your parents probably don't want to know everything about their pasts, but I honestly think that you should know everything. Have you ever wondered why you're father is always considered the best swordsman in Japan by the people that he know, and yet he hasn't been seen wielding a sword? That's because his body can no longer take the stress of the moves of his sword style-the legendary _Hiten-Mitsuguri Ryu_. He never talks about his past before he met your mother because he's ashamed of the crimes he committed as a patriot during the Bakumatsu." She meets my eyes, dark pools of brown, staring seriously back at me. "I've heard all of this from my father, and my father never lies to me. I know that it's hard to believe, but your father is Hitokiri Battosai."

I stare at her waiting for the punch line. When she doesn't I start laughing hisesterically anyway. Ryder and Saya look at each other then back at me, the looks on their faces betraying the fact that they think that I've cracked.

I phant, trying to regain control, but I can barely breath. "My father," I gasp, still trying to control my laughter. "Can not be…Hitokiri Battosai. He's too…gently." I grin. "Geesh. I may not seem like much, but one thing that I'm not is an idiot."

"He really doesn't believe us." Ryder says, staring at Saya. She sighs. "Well what do you expect? Considering whom our father's how can we _not_ believe that he's the Battosai? I know that I didn't believe my father when he told me at first, but he showed me a picture that Katsu-sensei had drawn of Kenshin-sama, and although it could've been just fictional." She pauses and shudders. "His eyes. His movements in the portraits. I knew as I know now that it wasn't a figment of Katsu-sensei imagination. I knew that his man was for real. And I know that if he was as healthy as he was when he was younger…he'd be the winner in a fight to the death."

I can tell that they can tell that I still don't believe them. "Do you really want proof?" Ryder demands. Saya opens her mouth to object, but he holds his hand up, silenceing her. "Fight me Kenji Himura. I Saito Ryder challenge you to a duel. My father was the greatest rival of Hitokiri Battosai, and as his son, I will prove that the _Gatotsu_ is able to beat the _Hiten-Mituguri Ryu_."

I grin back at him. "I'll gladly accept. Things around here are getting boring anyways."

"Are you two out of your minds?" Saya argues, putting a hand on both of our chests. "You." She says looking at Ryder, "Are crazy for challenging him. For one, I doubt that his parents will appreciate you beating on him, and two, you still can't use your _Gatotsu_ to its full potential. And you." She turns her glare on me. "Have you comlpletely lost your mind? I know that you're already educated in the _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu_, but I still think that if you two go head to head, nothing will be accomplished aside from one of your ego's being hurt!"

We both start laughing. "Our ego's are the last thing that you should be worrying about." I laugh, but still glare at Ryder. "I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm agreeing with the ginger." He smirks, and I'm unsure if he's insulting me or not by calling me 'ginger'.

Saya watches with an enraged look on her face as we walk out of the door and face off.

Ryder grins, sinking into a crouch, holding his kanata with his left hand extended, his thumb at the tip of his blade, and his right arm pulled back grasping the kashira of his sword. "Are you ready Himura?" he shouts. I respond by settling into my battojustu stance.

"Here I come!" he yells as he charges towards me.

And the fight begins.

* * *

this one apoligizes about the cliff hanger...until next chapter!

-moony


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to you all! once again, Moony's back! this one would like to make an announcement: This one's posts will now only appear on fanfic around twice a week.  
please don't hate this one, but this one has a lot more things to focus on...

Ryder: please tell me that you didn't give me Justin Bieber hair...

Moony: relax, i imagined your hair like some one from the wolves of mibu- the dude with the flippy/spiky/ hair

Ryder:... you lost me.

Moony: -sigh- well, i've only seen him in background shots so...T_T

Ryder: well anyways enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: this one doesn't own rurouken and is still apoligizing for spelling mistakes because this one was too lazy to e-mail it to Aisim-dono who is WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY better at spelling than one's self. this one is an 'Idot'...yes this one did spell idiot wrong... this one is an epic fail of life

CHAPTER 5- Gatotsu

"HAAAAA!" Ryder shouts, charging at me. I see his thrust and I wait until the last second to dodge it._ Too easy_, I think while dodging._ Does he seriously think that he can beat me with just a -!_ My thoughts are cut off when he slashes to the side, cutting my arm.

He skids to a stop, and flips his hair out of his eyes. "What's the matter? Do you plan to lose even before we've begun?"

I glower at him. _That move? I've never seen anything like it._ my eyes widen._ Wait… I've heard of it._ and I remember the day when I was ten, and a policeman came to our door talking about someone called 'Goro Fujita'.

***Flash back***

_I'm training in the yard with Yahiko-san and Shinya-kun when we hear a knock on the dojo's door. Yahiko-san pauses our sparring, and opens it, revealing a police officer staning outside the door. Yahiko-san's eyes widen in surprise. "Shinichi-san?"_

_"Hello Yahiko-sama!" the police officer says happily. Me and Shinya-kun look at each other. "Yahiko-__**sama**__?" we say. _

_Shinichi-san looks around Yahiko-san and sees us training behind him. "Who's that? Your students." His eyes fall on me. "KENSHIN?" he squaks. _

_"No that's Kenji. He's Kenshin's son." Yahiko-san explains. "Ohhh…"Shinichi-san says, then begins talking about something else._

_I space out for a while, but hear them talking about someone called 'Saitou'_

_"Have you heard from himi at all?" Yahiko-san asks._

_"No. But I have heard that although most officers carry a gun with them, he refuses, saying that no weapon will replace his Kanata." Shinichi-san explains._

_"I can understand. His Gatotsu is incredible. Although it may seem like a simple flat thrust, even Kenshin had problems with it sometimes." Yahiko-san sighs. "Although it has some weaknesses-like that blind spot made by his extended arm- it's still a incredibly powerful and versatile move."_

_***Flashback end***_

_The blind spot._ I think, analying Ryder, as he sinks into his 'Gatotsu' position again. _How? How can I use it to my advantage._

Ryder charges at me again, but this time, he seems to be moving in slow motion. I can see everything. I slide into his blind spot, and I see his eyes widen when he registers that I'm no longer infront of him anymore.

I slash my kondaichi upwards as he passes by, cutting his arm. "Who's not taking this seriously now?"

He smirks at me. "Do you really think that you've won baka?" he sinks into that strange position again. "If you think that you can beat me by beating the _gatotsu_…you are mistaken. Here I come."

He charges at me again. _Think! Think! _I shout to myself. _Hadome won't work…_ Ryder is about to hit me when I remember something. Something from a long time ago.

***Flashback***

_I'm twelve again. I'm practicing in the dojo with Yahiko-san. I remember what a bunch of people have been talking about. They're talking about me. About my father. How he was such an amazing swordsman, and how I should be able to surprass him. But I've never seen him fight with a sword. Never. Not once. Yahiko-san and I pause, and as we stop to take a break, I finally get the courage to ask. "Um..Yahiko-sensei?" I say hesitantly._

_Hi_s _eyebrows rise at my honorific use. "What is it you want?" he asks, with a smile on his face. I feel my face redded._

_"How did you know that I wanted to ask you for something?" I ask, guiltily. _

_He starts laughing. "Because I asked your mother for something the same way._

_I grin, but then ask. "What was my father's fighting style?"_

_Yahiko-san's eyes take a serious light. "Your father. He was a masterswords man. His style is known to only one other person, his master Hiko Seijuro. It's called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."_

_I nod. "Can…do you know any moves?" he shakes his head. _

_"I've only ever mimicked them. One that I remember is Ryukansen and Ryushosen. Dragon Spiral Strike and. Ryukansen looks like this." He steps away from me, then moves into a ready position. "Watch." He steps foreward, and I think that he's about to demonstrate some sort of thrust, when he plants his foot, and uses certerfugual force to spin him around, and I know that the force of that blow would be able to snap a bone in someone' s body as if it was a twig._

_"Did you see it?" he asks. I nod mutely._

_"But remember." He continues. This move is usually used as a counter attack. If you use it as your initial one, it can be easily countered." I nod and make mental note of it. Judging by his bodylanguage, Yahiko-san will not tell me anymore. But I still want to know…_

***Flashback end***

Ryder's sword is about to hit me, but I dodge, to the side. I see in his eyes that he thinks that he's won because I know that he knows that he can easily hit me here aswell.

"Ryukansen!" I shout, planting my foot as I spin around. Somehow, I register the fact that I've turned my sword, the blunt side connecting with Ryder's flesh.

When the attack hits, he goes flying into a wall, smashing so hard against it, that I know that he'll be in casts for weeks.

I barely register it, but I'm panting. _The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu… my father knows how to use this fighting style?_

I hear sobs behind me. I turn around and see Saya on her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Saya? Are you okay?" I ask, kneeling down beside her.

"Am I okay?" she starts laughing. She truns to me, and I see a flash of white, then a sharp stab of pain that sends me reeling. "You killed him!" she shrieks, standing over me. "You idiot! I can't believe you! You're father swore an oath never to kill again, and you-his son-just KILLED!" her screams, turn into sobs. And suddenly I'm on defence.

"I didn't kill him, what are you talking about?"

I don't think that she can hear me, because she continues to cry.

"Relax Saya. I'm not dead." I hear an irritated voice say behind me. "My dad survived this attack. It'd be pathetic if I couldn't do the same."

She looks up and her eyes widen with joy. "Ryder!"

He sits down beside her. "Silly girl." He teases. "Do you think that I'd lose that easily?" he cracks his neck, and stands up again to face me.

"WHAT? You're facing off again? No! I won't let you." Saya protests, grabbing onto Ryder's arm. He smiles, then plants a kiss on her lips. He laughs at her bewildered expression. "Relax."

"Now. Where were we?" he sneers.

"Kenji? Are you here?" I can hear my mother calling me.

"Arrgh." I groan.

When I see them round the corner, Ryder's eyes widen. "Kaoru-sama?" he says. She blinks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, hello, have you seen," her eyes light on me. "Kenji! There you are, what were you doing…?" I see her eyes light on my drawn sword, then onto Ryder's, and she easily puts two and two together. "Kenji, why were you fighting?" she demands, her eyes narrowing.

"No Kaoru-sama. I challenged Kenji to the fight, and he accepted. I admit defeat." Ryder says, bowing to my mother.

She arches her eyebrow. "I see… who are you? I'm assuming that you're an aquantince of Saya-chan." She says, noting the fact that Saya is clinging to Ryder's arm, somewhat uncharacteristically.

"My name's Saito Ryder, but if your son is his parent's child, he probably would've told you himself."

* * *

yes this one knows, it sounds alot like how this one ended the 'Saya' chapter, but...  
and ways,


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry!  
yeah, about that 'this one is only going to post once or twice a week'  
welll...this one knows now...writers block is a *****  
please exuse the language...

Saya: shame on you...

moony: -sticks out tounge- hey, this one didn't actually say it...

saya.: but still... and aren't you forgetting something?

moony:...aside from how to spell?

saya: -rolls eyes- i ment the disclaimer.

moony: -face palm-

DISCLAIMER: still don't own ruroken, but with the exception of fictional characters that this one created...

* * *

CHAPTER 6 –coming

My mother's eyebrows shoot up again, but she sighs. "Expected."

"Expected?" Ryder asks, somewhat surprised.

"Saya-chan's here now, and her father's supposed to come as well. Saito-as much as he was more of an ally than a friend- is still very important to my family. You being his son isn't too much of a surprise. You do look like him." My mother sighs, but then smiles. "I know that your father's probably expecting you to be here but I think that we'd all sleep easier if you stayed with us at the dojo."

Saya shakes her head. "I'm very sorry Kaoru-san, but my other friend that I'm expecting knows only of this address. I'm not entirely sure when she's coming, but I must be here most of the time or else she may not be able to fine Ryder-kun and I." She explains.

My mother nods. "Okay, if that's what you wish Saya-chan. Yahiko-kun and Tsubame-chan live close by, so if you need anything just go and ask them."

"Arigato Kaoru-sama. We will be visiting soon. My father told me of the Kamiya Kashin-Ryu, but I've yet to see it, aside from what he's demonstrated." He smirks at me as he's saying this. _Kiss up._ I think, glaring at him. "Also," he continues. "I know that Kenshin-sama has said that he won't continue the teachings of Hiten Misurugi-Ryu, but since his son seems to be able to wield his sword in that style, do you think that he'd be willing to give me a demonstration?" he asks, a fire, lighting in his eyes.

"Hiten Misurugi? I'm sorry to disappoint, but he can no longer wield a sword. And Kenji can't use Hiten. He's never been trained." My mother says, glaring at me from the corner of her eye.

Ryder bows. "Hai. My mistake." But he glares at me and I know exactly what he's thinking. _That's a lie. You do know the sword style. _I meet his accusing gaze, but then walk off, following my mother.

After we've walked a distance away from them, my mother turns to me and asks. "What was he talking about?"

"I have no idea." I say evasively. I barely tell anything to my parents, unless specifically asked. They won't tell me the things that I want to know and yet they expect me to tell them everything about my personal life? Um, no thanks.

"He said that he challenged you to a duel. Do you have any idea why?" she asks. There's a silence and I'm still waiting for her to lecture me. "Kenji?"

I sigh. "He wanted to prove something to me." my mother has this weird look on her face.

"Prove what?" she asks.

"To prove to me that my father is Hitokiri Battosai." I say flatly, staring at her from the corner of my eye. Her face hardens. But then it dawns on me. "No." I whisper. "There's no way…are you saying…that it's…TRUE?" I shout at the end.

"We'll talk about this later." Mother says, looking away, and I identify the look in her eye. It's guilt.

"No." I growled. "Tell me. I have a right to know."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Not here. I promise that we'll talk at the dojo." And she clams up, and I know that she won't say another word until we get there.

"Kaoru! Did you find him?" I hear Yahiko-san shout as we walk towards the Dojo.

"Yes. He went to find Saya-chan." She says, as we walk inside.

"What were you doing there?" Yahiko-san asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

"None of you business." I muttered, walking past him. I can hear my mother fuming behind me, and I know that she's about to scold me and I want her to. Gives me an excuse to hit something.

"Kaoru-dono, Yahiko-kun, this one thinks that Kenji would rather spar than listen to us talk." I hear my father say from behind us. I turn around and glare at him.

"I think you're right father. I do want to spar with someone. If my opponent wins, I'll answer your question. If I do, then you have to answer them father…or Hitokiri Battosai. Which is it?" I growl. I know I sound melodramatic, and extraordinarily childish but I'm tired of them knowing everything and telling me nothing.

He looks at me sadly, and I have to resist a strong urge to punch him. "Kenji, this one knows that you are frustrated, but this one can no longer hold a sword."

"Why?" I demand. "Why can't you?"

"Because the sword style that this one used. The 'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu's impact on one's body is great, especially after using it's secret several times. Because of that, this one can no longer hold a sword."

"Why didn't you tell me then? I've always heard people say that 'Kenji must be an amazing swords man with you two as his parents' and I always thought that they were mocking me because I've only ever seen mother wield a sword. Couldn't you have told me that you can't use swords anymore because of your body?" I shout.

"Kenji!" my mother pleads, but my father cuts her off. "You are right." He sighs regretfully. "This one wished for you to grow up without knowing the mistakes of this one's past, but you've proved this one wrong." He looks at me like he's seeing me as a man for the first time. "Come inside Kenji, there's a lot that this one has to explain to you."

* * *

there :)

that was satisfying to get out :)

please R&R, because this one has resolved to not post another chapter until 5 have been sent in. :)

but that's probably going to go up into smoke as soon as i finish the next chapter TT_TT  
still...  
R&R any way...

-moony


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone! moonlight rurouni here.  
thanks for the reviews by the way! :3 (this one actually got a couple this time)  
hope you like the chapter, and this one will try to type the next one ASAP

oh and btw: does anyone have any plot ideas? this one's ideas so far are...well let's just say that they suck rocks...TT_TT

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 6: honest

We silently walk inside of the dojo and my parents sit down and wait for me to join them, but they get the message when I stay leaning against the wall across from them.

"Kenji, you know about the Bakamatsu correct?" my father asks, and I nod coolly.

"During those times, initially, I was apprenticed under Hiko Seijuro, the thirteenth, and current master of the Hiten Mitsuguri-Ryu. This one was his apprentice for six years until this one ran away to join the Tokugawa regime." I see his eyes dull with sadness, and I can tell with out him saying anything, that that was probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life. "After, this one's llife basically went downhill. The killing. This one was a hitokiri for the Meji government, and slaughtered many people, including one man named Kiyosato Akira. " my father hangs his head in shame, although I don't exactly know why. "The grave that we visit every year? Belongs to Tomoe, the first person that this one loved. And also the one person this one regrets killing the most." I stay silent for a moment when the words register in my head. _He…KILLED her? how? I thought he said that he loved her! _

"Tomoe was Akira-san's fiancé, but after this one killed him, she allied herself to people who wanted this one dead. She was sent to find what my weakness was…when she became the weakness that they seeked." As he continues talking, his voice becomes more depressed, and I don't know if I'm imaginating it or not, but his scar seems to become more vivid as he speaks. "When she tried to call it off…she found out that it was a trap. This one had to fight his way through a forest, against some of their men, and in the process, lost several of senses aside from scent and taste. This one was about kill their leader, when in mid slash, I caught the scent of hakubaiko." Tears prick the corners of this eyes. "Tomoe knew what was happening, and tried to protect this one, but, this one ended up killing her as well as their leader. After this, this one returned to the Ishin Shishi, but immediately after the war ended, this one became rurouni… this one expects that you know the rest…"

I look at the broken sounding man that it my father. I remember that there's a saying that a scar made with a grudge will say vivid, and I know that when my mother first met him, the scars look much more vivid. But they're faded now.

"Doesn't that mean the grudges are over?" I blurt, sounding like a child again. My parents look at me with a question in there eyes. "The scar. Why-?"

"Why do one feel regret although past grudges have been resolved?" my father says, asking the question for me. "Because, although this one has come to terms with the past…doesn't mean that it will cease to haunt this one."

I nod silently, again at a loss for words. We all stare at each other, the silence weighing heavily on us when we hear the dojo doors open.

"Ken-san? Are you there? Hello?" we hear someone calling from outside.

"Megumi-san? What are you doing here?" my mother calls out to greet her.

"Really Kaoru? Don't you remember what the date is? I'm here to check Ken-san's health." She says in an insulted tone, but her eyes are smiling. She turns her gaze to me. "Kenji! I didn't see you there/" she gives me a critical once over and I can't help but feel like I'm being examined. She turns to my mother. "Is Kenji going to continue…because," and she leans over and whispers something into my mother's ear. When she hears this, her eyes widen.

I know that the pause was probably for the words 'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu' but I didn't hear what she said after. And already it's nagging me.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN LIKE THAT!"

_Oh gods._ I think, as I flinch in surprise.

"They might not even be at home, you brainless-" and the front door bang open again, this time revealing a fuming Saya, along with another teenaged boy who looks around my age who I vaguely recognize. Then my eyes fall on the man that barged in. He's wearaing a white jacket that's definitely seen better days. He has a wild looking face, but his eyes are kind. Only when I finally look at his hands, do I realize who he is. His hands that are hevily bandaged.

I look to my parents, who's faces mirror mine, but I have to do a double take afer looking at Megumi. Megumi, who's always calm and seriene, her face is so pale, pailer than a sheet, and her pupils are dialated.

She starts walking towards him as if she in a dream. "Sano?" she breaths.

He nods, and holds a hand up to her. She raises her own hand as if she going to take his….

And slaps him.


	8. Chapter 8

hey...  
this one regrets to say that this will be the final chapter of 'After'

Kisuki: HEY! what about me and my dad? you mentioned us in a previous chapter!

moony: -flinches- sorry! but think about it: the kids of the most powerful characters in RuroKen in one place. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU A CHALLENGE? i'd bring back Kana from the first chapter, but Saya just has to glare at him to wet himself.

Kisuki: -sigh- true...

so like this one said before, this is the final chapter...hope you liked it...and if this one gets enough reviews asking to continue it this one will...but then again...this one gets barely any reviews in the first place...TT_TT - no self confidence...

DISCLAIMER: don't own it...

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Trouble

They face off silently, a quiet, but deadly rage emminating from Megime-san, and quiet shock from Sagara-san.

"Megumi-sama, I'm so sorry!" Saya cries, bowing hastily. She peeks up from under her bangs, but Megumi's expression hasn't changed.

"Do you hate me that much Vix-Megumi?" Sagara-san asks, and I can't help but notice my mother's lip twitching as she tries not to laugh.

"I'm here to treat Ken-san. I don't want to see or hear anything from you." She says in a cold and dangerous voice, then turns on her heel, and marches inside the dojo.

We watch her go and an awkward silence falls on us, which is finally broken by Sagara-san sighing. " Well that went well." He haughs tiredly, running his hand through his hair.

My mother breaks out into a smile. "Sano! I can't believe you're back! We weren't expecting you for weeks!" she says giving him a hug. He laughs and hugs her back. "It's great to see you guys too." His gaze falls on me. "And you actually listened to what I said before I left." Father laughs with him as mother blushes. "Hey Kenji."

I step foreward carefully. "Hello Sagara-san." I say politely. He playfully punches my shoulder. "Sano's fine."

"Bird-head's better." Saya smirks, and danges out of reach of Sano's arm. "Hey, you're the bird-head that got here late. 'Two weeks early' I should've known that you wouldn't get to Tokyo by yourself on time" Saya just sticks her tounge out in response. "But anyways, this is Ota." He says looking at the other person that he brough alon with him.

"Yes I remember now." Mother smiles, "Higashidani Ota. You were one of Yahiko's first students."

"Really? Baka! Why didn't you tell me?" Sano cries indigniatly.

"You wouldn't have listened to me anyway if I told you…" Higashidani grumbles, and I finally recognize him. The boy who'd spar with us when Shinya-kun and I were bored, back when we were younger. He had stayed for a couple of years, but left.

"Well anyways, I doubt that he told you, but he's my kid brother."

"WHAT?" mother shouts, then looks at the dojo doors to see if Megumi heard us. "Why didn't you tell any of us Higashidani-san?"

Ota smiles at her sheepishly. "I doubted that you'd belive me Shisho." Mother waves her hand. "You shouldn't worry about things like that. And you don't need to call me 'Shisho'. You were Yahiko's student not mine, besides, you already left the dojo."

"KENSHIN, IF YOU DON'T COME INSIDE SOON, I'LL ASSUME THAT YOU DON'T NEED ME AND I WILL LEAVE!" we hear Megumi-san shout angrily.

Father flinches. "Ah, yes. Coming Megumi-dono." He says as he walks inside.

"So Kenji, Saya tells me that you're just as good as a swords man as your father. Care to show me some moves?" he asks, leaning sitting down on the dojo's steps.

"I've been trained in Kamiya Kashin-ryu, if that's what you're asking…" I say, stroking my kanata.

"KENJI! GETIN HERE!" I flinch as I hear Megumi-san shout.

"Not so great?" Saya asks empathetically.

"Not so great…" I repeat.

"Sorry about that, Probably my fault. I'll head out for now." Sagar- Sanosuke-san says, walking out of the courtyard. Saya looks at her father and has a look on her face that suggests that she's debating wether or not she should follow him or not.

"Hey." I hear myself saying. She turns around in surprise. "You…want to come inside?"

She smiles and walks over to me. "Is that okay?" she asks, standing infront of me.

I nod, and on their own accord, my hand comes up and brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes. We stand there for a moment, and I can't help but lean foreward, but I catch myself.

"What?" she asks, irritation creeping into her voice.

"Um you…and Ryder-kun…" I mumble awkwardly. She rolls her eyes in such a way that I can swear I can hear them. Then she does the last thing that I expect.

She slaps me.

No, I'm just kidding. Under any other circumstance I would've though that but she doesn't.

Instead she kisses me. Soft, short and sweet. When we both open our eyes, I'm positive that the stupidest look is on my face. _This has got to be 100 times better than sake…_

"Come on sword-boy lets go inside" she says, pulling my hand. I follow and for once in my life, I feel like I know exactly what I want from my future…

we close the dojo doors, and I swear I can hear Sano-san laughing…

* * *

:)

hope that ties up a couple loose knots...

so... sayonara, see you next story!

-moonlightrurouni


End file.
